


P U M P I N G  I R O N

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: 'roided and swole, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: After getting invited to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Isabelle decides that she should train to get stronger.





	P U M P I N G  I R O N

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a nonprofit fan production. Animal Crossing and Super Smash Bros. are owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases.

A cute yellow dog was standing in front of a desk when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Oh!” she exclaimed bringing a paw to her mouth. “Come in! It’s open!”

The door opened and a duck in green clothes came in and walked up to the dog. He reached into his bag and took out a letter.

“You have a letter, Isabelle,” he said, handing her the letter.

“Oh, Pete!” Isabelle said, closing her eyes and smiling. “Thanks for all your hard work!”

Pete smiled at the dog before walking out of the house.

Isabelle walked back towards the desk before she began to open it.

“I wonder what this is about…”

After a few minutes of reading the letter, Isabelle flung herself around, arms flailing.

“They want me in Smash!?”

 

XoXoXoXo

 

Isabelle was in a different house with a bed in the corner with a nightstand right next to it, and on the other side of the room was a dresser. The dog was pacing around it.

“Oh, man, I’m so excited!” she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to go and meet everyone ther! I hope they’re really nice. I want to see how they all fight.” she said before stopping.

“Fight,” Isabelle whispered. “How am I gonna fight?”

Isabelle looked down at her feet and brought a paw to her chin, eyes narrowed.

“I know!” she said, jumping up and fistbumping the air. “I’ll go work out! Then I’ll be super strong and no one will defeat me!”

 

XoXoXoXo

 

(Cue training montage music)

Isabelle, dressed in a gray sweatshirt, sweatpants and a red headband, began her training.

She ran laps around the whole town.

She pushed heavy objects, like tractors, across entire fields.

She squatted trees.

She did push ups with five-hundred pounds of weight on her back.

She did sit-ups until her body could barely move anymore.

Isabelle did everything she could to become stronger.

 

XoXoXoXo

 

The day had arrived. Dozens of people were standing inside a huge mansion, including a short man in a red shirt.

“Hello, Mayor!” the man heard from behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Standing before him was Isabelle only now she looked VERY different. The dog was about seven feet tall with huge bulging muscles that her clothes could barely contain, her sleeves were already ripped. She was giving the man a huge smile with her eyes closed tight.

“Uh, Isabelle,” the mayor said, face unchanging.

“Yep! It’s me, your lovely secretary!” the dog exclaimed. “I got invited here a few months ago and I’ve been training everyday ever since!”

“Uh, so that’s with the, uh, new look you have,” the man said, looking the dog up and down.

“Yeah!” Isabelle exclaimed, bringing her hands up. “Now everyone will know that I can fight!”

After she said that, a voice came from the speakers above.

“Attention, all newcomers please head to the stadium. Repeat, attention, all newcomers please head to the stadium. Thank you.”

“Oh, I’ve gotta get going!” Isabelle exclaimed before she turned around. “I’ll see you later, Mayor!”

The mayor closed his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose.

“I’m never going to get used to that,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Isabelle is the cutest character in Smash!
> 
> I love seeing all of the jokes and memes about her fighting Ridley and being buff as hell, so I decided to join in one them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You’re awesome!


End file.
